


Home

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Featuring a sleepy Lena, Fluff, SuperCorp, literally just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara returns home after a long day to find her girlfriend asleep on her couch.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Supercorp idea that I had, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara sighs as her feet touch down on her balcony, finally glad to be home after the past few days she’s had. It’s been a blur of Supergirl, CatCo, cancelled dates with Lena and not enough sleep. Despite all of this, she can’t help but smile as she hears the sound of a familiar heart beat from inside her apartment as she walks through the door.

It only takes a moment to spot Lena nestled on her couch, covered in her favourite blanket, the glow from the TV illuminating her dark apartment and Lena. Warmth spreads through Kara’s chest at the sight of her girlfriend asleep on her couch, her girlfriend who had clearly tried to stay awake to see her but had failed.

Kara pulls off her boots then walks quietly over to Lena. She crouches down next to the couch and as gentle as she can, she brushes the hair away that has fallen over Lena’s face before she leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Kara’s heart skips a beat at the small smile that spreads across Lena’s face even though she remains fast asleep.

“Lena?” Kara says softly, because despite not wanting to wake her, Kara knows Lena will be more comfortable sleeping in her bed. And maybe Kara is just a tiny bit selfish, because she wants Lena curled up in her arms as she sleeps too.

“Lena?” Kara whispers again, slightly louder, and this time Lena stirs.

Lena blinks open sleepy eyes, immediately finding Kara’s in the dark, “Kara?”

Kara smiles, “hi.”

“What time is it?” Lena asks sleepily, trying to sit up but Kara stops her.

“It’s late, time for bed,” Kara says gently and then she does something that Lena would protest to if she was fully awake (but she knows Lena secretly enjoys) and Kara scoops Lena into her arms, one arm under her knees, one under her back. Lena easily settles in Kara’s arms, head against her shoulder, already halfway back to unconsciousness before Kara’s even stood back up.

Kara takes care not to jostle Lena too much as she turns off the TV and makes her way to her bedroom. As carefully as she can, she pulls the covers back and settles Lena on the bed, on the side that has unofficially become Lena’s side.

As quick as she can, Kara strips off her outfit, puts on her pyjamas and uses the bathroom. She’s exhausted and just wants to curl up in bed with her girlfriend and not move for an entire day. The thought that she has to get up in a few hours only increases the exhausted feeling but the thought of those few hours being with Lena makes her feel a bit better.

Kara climbs into the bed and immediately moves to the middle, her arms going around Lena to pull her close so Lena’s back is to her front. It doesn’t exactly go to plan as Lena turns in her arms so they’re now facing each other, not the Kara’s going to complain of course.

“I thought you were asleep,” Kara whispers, her forehead now resting against Lena’s.

Lena shakes her head, “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry I’m so late, I was looking forward to spending the evening with you.”

Lena hums in agreement, “me too, and we’re going to talk more in the morning about the fact that it’s 4am and you’re only just getting home now.”

Kara smiles at the word ‘home’, even if she’s not looking forward to it their talk, Kara had been hoping Lena hadn’t noticed how late it was. But Kara knows Lena is just doing it because she loves her and worries about her, Kara has had the same discussion with Lena about her late working habits before too.

“Ok, we’ll talk in the morning, but we’re sleeping now.” Kara shifts forward slightly, enough to close the small gap between them and press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Lena nods as she pulls away to settle her head on Kara’s chest, “yes, sleep now, talk later.”

Kara can tell by the number of words that Lena says that she’s already drifting back off to sleep.

“I missed you, too,” Kara whispers, pressing her lips once again to Lena’s forehead. “Goodnight.”

Lena hums again and Kara knows she’s more asleep than awake now. Kara tightens her hold around Lena, can feel how warm and soft she is against her and that’s the last thought that goes through Kara’s mind before she drifts off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
